


The Morning After

by Flamo



Series: Why Do I Love You? [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church wakes up naked in Washington's bed and remembers the events of the previous night that led him to this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 am and I'm posting this without looking it over/editing it. I'll fix things up later but for now please enjoy my trash.

It wasn't really a mistake, but lying naked in a bed that wasn't his own with a man still asleep next to him sure made Church feel like it was.

He wished he could say he didn't know how he ended up there, but that would be a lie. He remembered most of the night- unfortunately the amount of alcohol he had drank wasn't enough to make him forget what had happened.

Glancing over at the man next to him- a man named David Washington- he couldn't say he really _regrets_ it. From what he remembers, it was a great night. That doesn't change the fact that he was lying naked in the same bed as his sister's friend (who had somehow become his friend, too, along the way) with no idea what to do.

He could just get up and leave, but knowing Wash he would wake up the second Church moved. He could stay and face the consequences, which was something he definitely did not want to do. He really didn't have any good options.

Things would be much easier if it wasn't for the stupid crush he had on Washington. He was a grown fucking man, not a teenage girl. It was stupid- the whole situation was stupid. It wouldn't even had been that much of a problem to act like everything was fine and it had just been a drunken accident, to move on and pretend it never happened. It would have been fine, just two friends who accidentally fucked while drunk, if he hadn't fucking confessed to Wash while drunk.

He remembers in vivid detail dragging Wash away from their group friends, leading him out of the bar and pushing the taller man against the brick wall. He remembers the other mans dumb smile as he stared down at Church. He remembers the way Wash's body stilled as he leaned upwards and brought his lips next to Wash's ear, remembers the way he whispered, "I fucking love you, you fucking asshole." Remembers the way Wash stayed completely still as Church leaned away for a moment before smashing his lips against the older man's. He remembers the way Wash's hands roamed, leaving his skin pleasantly burning in their wake.

He remembers the way Wash dragged him back to his apartment, the way they both stumbled drunkenly down the streets, giggling like school girls. He remembers the way they barely made it in to Wash's apartment before Wash was slamming him against the wall and they were making out again.

Honestly, with how drunk and desperate they had both been, Church was surprised they had made it to the bed at all.

None of that changed the fact that he had fucked up, though. Wash hadn't said anything back when he told him he loved him, and all he could hope for was that Wash won't remember Church's confession when he wakes.

Lost in thought, Church hadn't noticed Wash waking up until he heard the sleepy, "Church?" from beside him. The younger man jumped, head jerking to the side to look at the other man and _fuck_ he loves the sleepy mumble that Wash has in the morning, and the way the man looks when he's just waking up and his eyelids are fluttering as he tries to fully wake up and- fuck, he needed to say something.

"Uh... hey?" He said dumbly, looking away from the other man. He heard Wash shift behind him, though he couldn't feel any movement on the bed, so he assumed Wash was just checking the time on the alarm clock beside him.

"It's only seven," Yep, Church was right, Wash had been checking the time, "Why are you awake? You pretty much never wake up before noon."

Well, that wasn't what Church was expecting. Why was Wash acting so casual? Was he not concerned by the fact he had been fucking Church only 7 hours earlier? Or that they were lying naked in bed together?

"Church?" Wash repeated, and Church dragged himself out of his thoughts to see Wash waving his hand in front of his face, "You alright?"

"I... no. What the fuck." Church deadpanned, never one to beat around the bush, "Do you not remember we fucked like, seven hours ago? And we are currently naked in your bed?"

"I remember." Wash replied, sounding mildly confused, "Is that a problem."

"What?" Church nearly shouted, twisting around to face Wash again, "Yeah, it's kind of a problem. We literally fucked last night. Not to mention I fucking told you I love you! How the fuck are you not bothered by any of this?"

Church was pretty pissed off by how nonchalant Wash was being- nothing about their current situation was normal. He was acting like it was some every day thing- which it definitely wasn't. Not that Church would mind if it was, but that's not the point. The point is Wash should definitely not be so calm about the situation. That just wasn't fair.

"I don't know; it just doesn't seem like that big a deal to me." Wash said with a shrug, and wow, okay, that kind of hurt. Church must had made a face or something, because Wash suddenly raised his hands, palms facing Church, and backtracked very fast, "I- uh, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's a big deal, but like... Us fucking and stuff. That's fine. Good even. No problem there. I just-" Wash cut himself off with a sigh, dropping his face into his hands. He looked very obviously defeated, and Church couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished by that.

"Right," Church said, "I have no idea what you were just trying to say."

"I was just trying to say- I mean... I love you too."


End file.
